1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for using various Internet access networks with mobile, Internet-compatible communication terminal devices, for carrying out cashless payments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet communication network represents a global overlay communication network in which Internet access networks or Internet servers are connected via public and private communication networks. Access to the Internet ensues mainly via subscriber line areas or feeder networks of public or private communication fixed networks (e.g., the telephone network of the ISDN communication network). Alternatively, access is provided via communication radio networks (e.g., the public mobile radiotelephone network or a wireless network working according to the DECT or CDMA transmission method). Since the Internet access networks or Internet servers are regionally or super-regionally operated, the respective Internet user or the user's Internet communication terminal device must be logged on at the respective Internet server or Internet operator. This registration is required for a charge registration for Internet services. This means that the respective Internet access networks can only be used by the logged-on or registered Internet users or their communication terminal devices in the respective region or can only be reached via expensive, narrowband connections via the worldwide telephone network.
A mobile Internet protocol is being currently designed for Internet users in which mobile Internet communication terminal devices are allowed to have worldwide access to the Internet by different Internet access networks or different Internet operators. This service of the mobile Internet permits a mobile, global utilization of the Internet.
European patent document EP 0 765 068 A2 discloses a method for payment of an Internet use in which the respective Internet can be used given a use of many and different Internet service providers after a request by the Internet and a transmission of the credit card number.
International patent document WO 97/41586 discloses a method for the connection of a user to the Internet in which the user cannot directly access the Internet but rather access it via a further Internet service provider. To this end, specific logon and check procedures are provided at the further Internet service provider that represent the basis for the usage time and the charge registration.
International patent document WO 97/14118 discloses a computer network in which geographically distributed computers access the Internet via a central server. The computers can communicate with the server via different communication networks that permits a communication after an authorization procedure and a payment for the use of the server.